


Who even are the Fakes???

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: The Fakes [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ;), Background Character Death, Bank Robbery, Drinking, F/M, Fight Clubs, Guns, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping?, Robbery, Weapons, just them for now, maybe more relationships later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Jeremy is new to Los Santos, finding a good job with good pay, plus the fact that his mentors got their start here. However, he keeps hearing about the Fakes. Of course, he's never heard of them, so they can't be that powerful, can they?
Relationships: Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey
Series: The Fakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604905
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Graffiti

When Jeremy moved to Los Santos, he wasn’t expecting to have vandalists on his first night. 

He had been on the floor, not having enough for a bed yet, when he heard the sound of a knock on his door and feet racing off. Opening the door, he found the words, “Found you, Golden Boy,” on the wood. 

Being who he was, Jeremy shrugged it off and went back to sleep. 

The next morning he prepared for his job, bank teller. The positions seemed to always be open, with Jeremy having no clue why. As he exited to leave, he nearly ran into the man standing outside his door. 

The man had blond hair, dyed, and Jeremy could hardly see his eyes past his tacking looking golden sunglasses. HIs outfit was dark blue, and a bag was slung over his shoulder. 

After making a fool of himself, Jeremy bliked at the man as he spoke, “Sorry ‘bout that. You the new tenet? Geoff’s normally good with em, the landlord. Oh! I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Gavin, your neighbor. And you are?” 

Jeremy shook himself out of his silence, blinking as he answered, “Jeremy. Uh, sorry, got stuff on my mind,” he gestured to the graffiti. “Do you know what this means? Who’s the Golden Boy?”

Gavin chuckled as if Jeremy was joking, until he realized he wasn’t. “You don’t know? The Golden Boy is in the Fakes,” at Jeremy’s bank stare, he continued, “the biggest crew in Los Santos? He’s the Kingpin’s hacker. How didn’t you know?”

“Crew? I just got here from Boston. They had an opening at the bank near here, offered me a good pay to move. What do you mean crew? And who’s the Kingpin?”

“You’ve got a lot to learn little buddy,” Jeremy pouted at this. “This city’s ran by crews, willing to shoot and kill for money.” Gavin chuckled, as if he was laughing at a personal joke. 

“I, I gotta go,” Jeremy said, inching away, “work, ya know?” With that, and a promise for Gavin to let Geoff know about the mess, the two parted ways.

As Jeremy found, traffic in this city was horrible. He only had time to rush and clock in, no time to eat. The workday, however, was fast, and Jeremy wondered why the job was so high paying, at least until she walked in. 

She had on a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, and had flaming red hair, eyes glinting with something. In her back was a gun, one Jeremy was too shocked to figure out the make of. All others in the bank froze, and Jeremy could even see the other teller a few windows down duck down behind her desk. 

She approached Jeremy, as he was the only one working besides the hiding coworker, smiling at him dangerously. He stood unflinching. “Deposit, for Jack Pattillo.” Jeremy nodded with fake ease, pulling out one of the deposit slips and passing it to the woman. She looked amused, and as she filled out the slip she spoke in a hushed tone, so that it would be hard for the others to make out her words. ‘You’re not from here, are you?”

“No ma’am.”

She handed back the slip, along with a wad of cash, and Jeremy quickly counted out the money. With her confident attitude, Jeremy wasn’t surprised at the high sum, but not surprised at the fact that the slip was correct. He was aware, however, that this was the most money he’s ever held in his life. 

“I can tell. You don’t know me.” She smiled, and walked out. “Hopefully I’ll see you soon,” she hesitated, turning back for a moment,” Jeremy.” And then she was gone. 

The tension disappeared as everyone relaxed, now that she was gone. Jack, Jeremy remembered, her name was Jack. The other teller came up behind him, looking like she was in awe. “You just served one of the Fakes without batting an eye! Who are you?” This is the second time today he’s heard about these Fakes, and Jeremy takes a moment to think about this. 

“Someone who doesn’t have a clue who the Fakes are.”


	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a fight scene in here. Things get broken. There's blood. There is a part that is kinda creepy and it's meant to intimidate. 
> 
> Sorry

After the rather eventful day he had, Jeremy figured he could let loose and do the other thing he came to Los Santos for: underground fight clubs. 

As it were, Jeremy wasn't the cleanest man, having been in the secret ring for years. Thus, when he heard Los Santos was hiring, a city where the best of the best came from, he jumped at the chance. How was he supposed to know that it was over run by gangs? Mobs. Crews? Whatever. It didn't matter. 

What did matter was the warm air of the club, and the familiar weight of the duffle bag clutched in his fist. He entered the unmarked building, looking at his surroundings. He was still wearing his work clothes, but as it were, he already had a room to change into his fighting wear. 

He had sent some no name ahead to tell he was coming, and, with a personal recommendation from the former Brownman, he got in the line up rather quickly. Thus, with a slide of a rose printed purple card, he got his room and changed. 

As he exited the room, he found himself barreling into another man. Looking up, Jeremy was face to face with a blond man, eyes drawn immediately to the ice blue that seemed to pierce right into his soul. However, rather than tense as most people would, Jeremy relaxed. 

The man's eyebrows lifted, not in pain, confusion, or even anger, but in exasperation. "Such a vivid colour scheme. Your name is?" Jeremy almost laughed, just as he could see the hidden laughter in his interrogators face. 

"Rimmy Tim's the name," he announced, puffing out his chest, mask muffling his his. The man rolled his eyes. 

"I was hoping not. Come, I'm your assistant tonight. The first round starts in five minutes. You're the third match. Let's get you warmed up."

Doing his best to seem natural, Jeremy followed the man to a room away from the crowd. Clearly a warm up room, there's a pad for practicing, tape for wraps, and a clean up area. As Jeremy looked around, the door slammed behind him, causing him to whirl around to look at the blond. 

"Los Santos is hardly the place I'd look for you, Rye," Jeremy smirked as he lifted a brow. "I'd expect you to still be with the agency."

"Well I wasn't expecting bank teller Jeremy to be into fight clubs. Looks like we were both surprised."

They both burst into laughter at this, Ryan moving to hug Jeremy. A few years ago, Jeremy was recruited into an agency, one that took in people with good jobs and used them to get information on going on in the area. Of course, this took a dark turn, during which Jeremy received a battle buddy, a protector, Ryan. 

The two quickly formed a bond, but sadly were forced to cut ties when Jeremy left. Turns out Ryan quit not to long after, Jeremy learned as they warmed up. Found a stable job in Los Santos using his skills from the agency, but Jeremy noted he didn't mention what he did. 

Then it was time. Ryan redid Jeremy's hand wrappings in silence. Silence, that is, that was broken by Ryan's question: "So why these colours?" Jeremy laughed quietly, enjoying the soft tension of the room. 

"The purple and orange, as you recognise, were so I stood out. People remember the oddball. The white, though, was from you actually. You wore so much black, I started copying you after I left. Once I realized, I replaced almost all my black with white. Then I was washing my white pants, and someone had left a yellow shirt in the washer that I hadn't seen. Thus the yellow pants." 

The door opened as Jeremy finished, the intruder nodding at Ryan before leaving. "Times up. I'll take you to the ring, then I'll see you after the match."

And that's what happened. One moment Jeremy was softly talking with his battle buddy, the next he was across a dirt circle from some dude in a grey outfit. The crowds we're loud, and Jeremy could hardly hear the bell before Grey rushed him. 

He threw his arm up after a second, pushing the man's arm up, throwing him off his balance. Jeremy brought up his other hand, twisting as he pushed Grey into the dirt. He took a breath before he was up again, and Jeremy was glad for his mask as he smiled at seeing the sparks of anger in Grey's eyes. The madder he was, the less thought that would go until his punches. Another punch came towards his left side, but Jeremy was faster with a headbut. 

He grinned at the slight pain and crunch if the dude's nose. Learn to use your size, especially when your size makes you shorter than most people. What Jeremy wasn't expecting, however, was a retaliation. It must've been a reflex, as it was too fast for Jeremy to prepare for the gut punch. He doubled over, while Grey landed a hit across his face, knocking his mask off. 

Jeremy could feel warmth dripping down his eye, a metallic taste filling his mouth. Grey back away, preparing his next move, and Jeremy looked up, and grinned. 

Grey flinched, the bloody mess that Jeremy was throwing him off balance, along with most of the audience judging by the gasp. While Grey was still reacting, Jeremy threw himself forward, catching Grey in the legs and knocking him down. With one last bloody grin, a drop of red blood dripped onto Grey's face, and Jeremy knocked him right between the eyes. 

A bell rang out, and Jeremy could see two men rush towards him. He got off of Grey, recognising Ryan and moving towards him. The other man grabbed the unconscious man and dragged him out of the ring while Ryan led Jeremy back to the warm up room. 

"Good job, smart move with the grin. Really surprised a lot of the audience. You learn something from me back from the agency?" Ryan joked as he carefully wiped the blood off of Jeremy's face. He was proud to admit he only flinched with a touch on his nose. "Broken. I'll set it."

Hours later, Jeremy was heading home, most of the blood cleaned up, outfit back in the bag, and Ryan's number in Jeremy's phone. As he walked into his hall, he noticed the man wiping at his door. He stood up when he noticed Jeremy, putting the rag he held into a nearby bucket and dusting off his hands on his jeans. He stuck out a hand, smiling, causing Jeremy to smile back, taking it.

"Geoff, the landlord. Sorry about the mess, no clue how they got in. I like to think my security's pretty good.",

"Jeremy. Thanks, I was going to work on it tomorrow, my off day, but looks like you took care of it."

"No problem. Are you bleeding? What the hell happened?"

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "Got mugged. I'll be fine. A dude helped reset my nose and I'll put butterfly Band-Aids on that one cut inside."

"You're lucky," Geoff smiled easily, seeming to be surprised, "not many people would help a stranger in this city. If you need anything else, let me know."

"You got it."


	3. Drinks

The next day passed slowly, with no work, no friends, and no mess to clean up. Jeremy stayed home, relaxing while watching some news channel. 

The night before, Jeremy had patched himself up, redoing his wrist and knuckle bandages and putting a butterfly bandage over the cut on his brow. He had collapsed onto the pallet on the floor, telling himself as he fell asleep he'd get furniture on his next paycheck. 

As he watched the news, he learned that the Fakes have been oddly silent, the Roosters being the main source of activities. The Roosters, being close allies with the Fakes, have not been seen with any members of the Fakes. Jeremy had to wonder if something big was coming up, with all the noise about nothing. 

The topic switched to gossip, wondering if the Pilot was dating the Golden Boy or Mogar, if the mayor was secretly the Kingpin. Jeremy, not being one for gossip, shut it off and checked his phone. 

No response from Ryan, he had sent a good morning earlier, but he did see that it was afternoon. Almost as if his checking the time caused it, he heard a knock from his door. 

Sighing, he opened the door, revealing Gavin, who stood smiling. "Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to join me and the lads for a drink night, just buds?"

"Sure," he had nothing better. He knew he should have thought more, but he was bored. "Am I DD?"

"Nah, that's Treyco. He'll meet us there. It's a short walk, c'mon!"

Minutes later, they were outside a small bar, which seemed to be avoided by most pedestrians. Gavin, despite the setting sun, had on a tacky pair of sunglasses. Slipping on a grin, he lead Jeremy to the door, where a man stood. At the site of Gavin, he nodded, but stopped Jeremy. 

"He's with me. Are the boy's here yet?" A nod off a head, and Gavin smiled, heading in. The inside was lively, some song blasting over speakers, a long bar, lights flashing on the dance floor. Jeremy followed Gavin to a table where three other men sat. 

One had a leather jacket on, leaning back in the booth. His hair was curly, and he looked at Jeremy like he was seeing a threat. The other two looked quite a like, although they had subtle differences and different outfits. 

One was lighter, and wore a grey button up with black jeans, Jeremy could see from where he stood beside their booth side. The other wore a dark crop top, low riding dark jeans showing off his lower stomach. Jeremy smiled at them, ignoring the dangerous feel of the trio. Gavin grinned at him, situating himself in curly hair's lap. 

"Boy, this is Jeremy. He's my neighbor! Jeremy this is Michael, Trevor, and Alfredo." He said that, but he pronounced Michael like Micool. He had pointed at them as he said their name, curly hair Michael, grey shirt Trevor, and crop top Alfredo. 

He stood still, not being invited to sit, and shifted, acutely aware of his dark purple shirt and jeans. Gavin motioned for him to sit beside him and Michael, whispering in his ear. Michael relaxed at his words, but Jeremy still felt two hostile pairs of eyes on him. 

"So what do you do for a living, Jeremy?" Trevor asked , leaning on the table, resting his head on his palm. Jeremy almost detected a challenge. 

"Bank teller. Pays well, you?"

Trevor smiled, and glanced at the other three as if there was a joke. "I'm a driver, but I tend to have other pick up jobs as a negotiator." Ah, that explains the calculating look. Jeremy nodded, flinching when he felt something in his lap. 

Looking down, he saw blue converse, with gold socks peeking above them. He followed the legs up to Gavin's smile. Jeremy relaxed, and let it happen. Gavin was a touchy one, huh. The tables attention was drawn to a waiter stood at the edge of the booth. 

Most of the table just nodded, Gavin smiling at him, while the waiter seemed to know what they wanted, and looked at Jeremy. "Uh, give me whatever they're having." Nodding, the waiter left, and the eyes turned to Jeremy again. 

"Jeremy! Tell them about the graffiti!" He almost protested, but that'd be weird. Plus, Gavin just had that air to him that made it impossible to say no. 

"There's not much to say, really. I woke up yesterday and there were the words 'Found you Golden Boy,' on my door." Alfredo, who had been quiet up until this point, let out a short chuckle. The waiter came back with four drinks, cutting Jeremy off from questioning the laugh. The drinks were all the same, with umbrellas in each. Michael had a red, Gavin's gold, Trevor's silver, while Alfredo had dark green. 

Jeremy had a purple and orange one, and he met the eyes of the waiter. Did he recognize Jeremy? His mask had come off at one point, but he'd hoped that the blood would have shocked people enough so they didn't notice his face. The waiter seemed nonchalant, as if he servers criminals daily. Maybe he did, with the amount of dark figures in the bar. 

He walked off, and Jeremy flinched as Gavin's foot pushed against his stomach for a moment. He was still tender from the punch last night. "You good?" The question came from Michael, who was lifting a brow and, while Jeremy watched, glanced down to his stomach. 

"Yeah, just a little beating last night, nothing big." 

Jeremy took a sip of the drink, surprised at the citrus taste, but it was good. Amidst idle chatter and more drinks, the time flew by, Jeremy enjoying the four's company. It wasn't until hours passed that Jeremy realized that he was drunk, and didn't really know how to get home. 

Relaying this information to Gavin, who was still in Michael's lap, a wave of sudden tiredness washed over him. At notice of this, the others realized how late it was, and started leaving, promising to cover Jeremy's drinks. Lucky for him, Trevor offered to drive him home, despite the short walk, as he was in the same complex as Gavin. 

Thus, Jeremy was in the backseat of a sleek silver car, with Michael beside him and Gavin in their laps. In here, however, his head was on Jeremy's lap. He started to lean his head into his stomach, but quickly moved away when Jeremy flinched. 

The drive was short, and the two made their way up, the car driving off behind them. Gavin paused at Jeremy's door. "I think they like you. Michael," again, heavily accented to sound like Micool, "may seem tough, but he's just protective. Not that he couldn't badh a head in if needed, but it's just for protection. The twins and I, we've known each other for less time than I've known Michael, but their my crew. We're the Dusk Boys, we protect each other. 

"Thanks for coming, by the way. Tonight was fun, needed fresh blood in the group. We should get bevs again soon. Go sleep." Then Gavin walked to his own door and went in. Jeremy, being drunk, had not really taken in every meaning, but got the gist, and headed in with a goodnight and a wave of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and I do try to take requests!


	4. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, a dude gets threatened, with a gun. There is a threat of death. You have been warned. Enjoy!

The next day was full of pain, and Jeremy didn't bother doing much. He spent the day setting up WiFi and playing games on his laptop, still on the ground. 

The next day, however, was a work day. It began slowly, not many people in the early morning, but of course it picked up about mid-day. It was semi-packed when it happened. 

The first thing Jeremy saw was a flash of a hawiian print shirt. It was in the middle of a crowd, and Jeremy couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw her. He shrugged it is, helping the young woman in line for a moment before a gunshot demanded his attention. 

Screams filled the air as heads flicked towards the middle of the bank. The woman from the other day stood in the middle, Jack. Jeremy was correct, and for his efforts, a wink was sent his way as he locked eyes with her. 

"Now, nice members of the Los Santos Bank," she began, a dazzling smile on her face as she lazily swing a pistol around, "my buddies are going to come in here, and y'all are going to listen to them." The room as a whole nodded, and three masked people walked in.

Their faces were hidden by masks, all black although two were featureless while the other was a skull. The one with the skull mask wore a leather jacket, Jeremy could see as the robber walked towards him. The jacket was mainly black with blue shoulders and white accents. This one brandished their gun, motioning for Jeremy to go to their side of the counter. 

Doing so, Jeremy noticed that Skull moved towards his co-workers, while Jeremy moved to where the black masks were herding the other civilians into a corner, sitting them down. His eyes flicked to the closest one, who wore a leather jacket as well, except this was brown and had the image of a snarling wolf on the back. A rifle rested easily in their hands, and motioned for Jeremy to join the others. 

Sitting at the edge of the crowd, he watched the lastasked person put a hand to their ear and speak in low tones as they moved towards the hostages. There was a moment of dead silence, only interrupted by Jack quietly giving the other workers instructions. Jeremy focused on the last member, who was a few feet away. 

They wore a black suit, a black dress shirt under the blazer rather than the typical white. Jeremy could see tattoos covering his hands and wrists, and watched those hands pull a pistol from a holster on his hip. 

The sound of police grew closer, which heralded the sounds of whispers behind him. Jeremy focused on the current robbery, but heard two people talking behind him in quiet tones. 

"It's the Fakes, I'm telling you! Look, that's the Kingpin, he has the tattoos! And everyone knows Jack! I can't believe they brought Mogar and the Vagabond this time. The freaking Vagabond is in the same room as us." 

"Shut up Marv, I don't want to end up dead because of your fanboying!" 

"But Sam, it's so cool! How could I not? I actually have a real life reference of the Vagabonds jacket, I can finally find the right shade of blue!" 

Wolf dude, Mogar, Jeremy assumed, moved closer to then, screaming at them to shut up. Jeremy thought he recognized the voice, but shook his head to himself. He didn't know any criminals personally. That was a dumb thing to think. 

The sounds of police seemed right outside the building, and Skull, the Vagabond, came over, trailed by Jack, who held a bag presumably filled with money. The Kingpin stood in a confident pose as the two stopped behind him. 

"People of Los Santos! How are you this fine day? I apologise for the interruption, but we need money, and the LSPD need to remember exactly who we are." Jack whispered in his ear then, and the two flicked their eyes towards Jeremy. Upon seeing this, Jeremy squirmed, light panic filling his head.

"Now, we are going to take someone with us, to ensure our safe exit." The Kingpin pointed at Jeremy, who thought he felt his heart stop along with his lung's ability to draw in air. "You. Teller. You're with us. Vagabond, grab him for me."

With a few strides, the skull masked man in front of Jeremy, helping him stand. He kept a surprisingly, gentle grasp on his elbow, leading him back behind the others. Almost as soon as he made it back, the doors of the bank slamming open, and five guns were trained on the group around Jeremy. A breath rushed into his lungs as he heard the click and felt the cold barrel of a gun against his temple. 

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall arrive," The Kingpin announced, a smile heard in his words. "We'll be leaving now, shout us and Mr.Bank Teller will get the same treatment."

He turned and walked out, and Jeremy felt a pressure at his elbow, pushing him to follow. As he walked out a backdoor, Mogar leaned down and whispered in Jeremy's ear, "The safety's on, the cops are the only danger to you right now." That did help him calm his heart rate, but he tensed his muscles to make it seem like he'd been threatened. "Smart boy." 

Hope he got a bonus for this, he thought as he was led to a van and was encouraged to enter. Doing so, he found three more men, two upfront and one in the back. It was a rather large van, with half of the back full with some type of technology. 

The man in the back wore the same black mask as most of the others, and a navy blue suit, which seemed very familiar to Jeremy. He couldn't place it, however, and the man, he assumed, seemed to hurt himself in his work as they entered. 

The two in front seemed off as well, one wearing a black tee and a red bandana over his mouth while the other wore a red jacket and the black mask. As soon as the Vagabond, the last one in, closed the door, bandana dude took off. 

Jack, the only one without a mask, smiled at Jeremy. "Sorry about that, you were the only one I recognized that could keep your cool." Jeremy waved her off, still nervous. Killers, he was surrounded by killers. 

He may have been new, but he's heard the destruction they've wrecked, heard the news. 

"Ya know, you're really quiet for someone who was just taken as a hostage by the Fakes," the Kingpin began, causing Jeremy's attention to shift. "Most would be begging to be let go-"

"Hang on!" The red jacket yelled as bandana swerved, letting out a curse. He stuck a pistol out of the window, firing at something behind them. Jeremy's eyes widened and his breathing picked up. 

The gun went off. Red jacket just fired at something. Did he just kill someone? Did Jeremy just indirectly watch someone die? He felt his world collapse inward as he heard an explosion. 

A hand on his leg startled him, and he looked up to see the Vagabond in front of him. While Jeremy watched him, he slowly opened his arms, and tilted his head. Jeremy all but launched himself in the hug, and tried to even out his breathing. It took a while, with the sounds of guns popping off and explosions right behind them, but he eventually calmed. 

"Th-" his voice cracked, and he could still feel himself shaking. He cleared his throat and dug his nails into his palms. "Thanks." 

"He speaks!" The Kingpin chuckled, waiting for Jeremy to finish, causing him to give a shaky smile back. "Now, where should we drop you off?"


	5. Break

Two days ago, Jeremy was a hostage in a bank robbery. 

Two days ago, Jeremy was surrounded by the Fakes. 

Today, he was still on a mandatory vacation. He wanted to get out of the apartment, but it's just sad to be alone. Ryan wasn't answering his phone, and he hadn't seen Gavin since they went drinking. 

Thus, he spent the day alone, playing games online, listening to the news coverage of the robbery. He watched what happened from a gritty phone camera held by a hostage. He watched himself climb over the counter and join the hostages. He watched police follow his exit, watched the Vagabond put his gun to Jeremy's head. 

"This unknown teller was revealed to be alive by the Los Santos Bank later that day. He is too shaken up currently for us to ask for an interview, but we will see once he has recovered." Yeah right, more like they kept bugging him till he used shock as an excuse.

Somehow, he fell asleep, his TV still on, and the sun still shining. When he woke, the sun was no longer bright, and it was the effect of his door being kicked open. It was dark, and Jeremy could just make out three masked dudes, locking eyes with the closest one. 

"You are not the Golden Boy," the man pointed out, ever so helpfully. He pointed his gun at Jeremy, who saw a figure behind the three goons. 

"He may not be, but I am." The figure swing at one of the dudes, and Jeremy could see the glint if something golden on the man's hand as he landed the hit on the dude's jaw. 

A phone was tossed into Jeremy's lap before Gavin stepped into the light of the TV. The punched goon, who had stumbled back, look up along with his two friends at Gavin, and grinned. 

Jeremy's attention was drawn to the sheer amount of gold on Gavin, contrasting the navy blue outfit Jeremy first saw him in. "Do me a favour, luv, and call Michael for me," Gavin told him, voice calm, but not in his usual ask a million questions call. Jeremy didn't know this voice. This calm voice was dangerous and coated in gold. 

He fumbled with the phone, which seemed to be Gavin's personal phone, with a gold case, a picture of him and Michael as the lockscreen, and Trevor and Alfredo as his home screen. He ignored the sounds of the fight as he pulled up the contacts, marveling at the fact that his hands weren't trembling. 

The phone seemed to ring forever, playing some song, Caramelldansen???, before there was a click and- "What the fuck do you want Gav? Do you know what fucking time it is-" 

"It's Jeremy. There are three people in my apartment, Gavin's fighting them," Jeremy glanced up, faltering at the view of Gavin standing over three bodies. He stepped across the room and plucked his phone from Jeremy's hand, who could see the earlier glint was from golden knuckles along with flecks of blood on his hands and his face. 

"Hey boi, I'm good. They were after me. Could you tell our dear Geoffrey we're on our way? Thanks boi!" A click of the phone, and the call was over, Gavin looking warily at Jeremy. 

Jeremy sat, taking it in. He gave up after a moment. He'll deal later, focus on the now. "So we're going to see Geoff?" If Gavin was surprised, he didn't show it. He only helped Jeremy up, and gestured for him to leave. He pulled the door open, finding himself face to face with another dude, also wearing a mask. Without thinking, Jeremy reared back and knocked the guy in the face. He landed his blow, causing the guy to crumple in a heap. 

"Nice hit, c'mon. We don't know how many people are after you thinking you're me." 

Jeremy was led out to a motorcycle with the Union Jack as the main paint. The two hopped on, Jeremy just resting his hands on Gavin's waist, until the man pulled his arms to rest around his stomach. 

The two took off, Jeremy buying his face in Gavin's shoulder to keep his eyes from watering. They drove into the night, heading into the center of the city. Gavin swerved around cars, seeming to ignore traffic as Jeremy thought about what had happened. 

They weren't after him, they were after Gavin. Gavin, who explained how the city worked. Gavin, who took him out for Bevs. Gavin, who trusted him. Gavin, who saved his life. 

Gavin, who said he was the Golden Boy.

Maybe he was just saying it to get their attention, maybe. Maybe he wasn't in the biggest crew in Los Santos. Maybe he wasn't in the crew that basically kidnapped Jeremy. 

Maybe, he thought as Gavin pulled to a stop, causing Jeremy to look up at the building they were in front of. It was tall and seemed fancy. Gavin hopped off, taking Jeremy's hand and pulled him into the door. "Steph, we need in. Geoff's expecting us," he said to the lady at the desk, who only nodded and buzzed them in. 

The elevator opened, and Gavin ushered Jeremy in. The ride up was silent, and Jeremy was acutely aware of Gavin still holding his hand. He felt the Brit rub small circles, and glanced over, the man seeming lost in thought. 

The doors opened, revealing an open floor plan styled penthouse. As the doors opened, Michael rushed in, encompassing Gavin in a hug. Jeremy stepped away, Gavin's hand falling away, and he felt an odd sensation enter his chest as he watched. This was until he was the victim of a surprise hug himself. He froze for a moment, before he saw the blond hair. 

He didn't even think about it, only nearly collapsed in relief in Ryan's arms, clinging onto him as if he was the only stable thing in his life. "Jeremy, I didn't know it was you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." 

"You didn't need to, Gavin was there."

"Yeah, yeah. Someone get Mr.Dooley to bed before the shock wears off and we haven't prepared what we're going to say." Jeremy looked at the speaker, grinning at Geoff despite the tears running down his face. The sight of the woman next to him, however, made the grin slide off his face, and his brain slip into unconscious. 

Jack Pattillo was standing beside Geoff.


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally finished.

The covers were warm, and Jeremy felt sleep trying to tug him back, but as he attempted to follow the lull, he realized he was in a bed. This made him sit up, suddenly awake. He took in the room around him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

The room was painted a dark blue, with most of the furniture blue and dark grey, with the exception of a dark red chair next to a grey bookcase. 

He flinched as the door opened, revealing Ryan. Of course, this was probably his room. The colours matched the jacket Ryan wore. Jeremy smiled at him, but it slowly went away as he didn't smile back. 

Jeremy eyed Ryan, the events of last night catching up. He looked so hurt, Jeremy felt his heart pang. So, he opened his arms. Ryan dashed into them, burying his face in Jeremy's shoulder. 

Then he started laughing. 

"What's with you?"

"Just thinking about how three days ago, I held you like this."

It clicked in his brain, and Jeremy felt Ryan pull away. "You're the Vagabond."

"And you're Rimmy Tim. It's not that different. Come meet the crew, Geoff needs to talk to you."

Thus, Jeremy got out of the warm bed, and was led to a bathroom. Ryan passed him a pair of sweatpants, underwear, and a shirt. Somehow he had gotten ahold of purple sweatpants and a yellow and orange shirt. The two shared a smile before the door shut with an assurance that he could take as he needed. 

The shower was warm, and Jeremy probably spent more time than needed basking in the water. He grinned at the smell of the soap, recognizing the classic of Ryan. Years later he's still the same person who uses lemon and wood smoke soap. 

Jeremy, once he finished and got dressed in his borrowed clothes, left the bathroom, finding Gavin waiting on the bed. The man wasn't wearing the outfit Jeremy had always seen him in, instead wearing pink shorts and a creeper hoodie. He looked up when Jeremy entered, and Jeremy was shocked at the utterly tired look on his face. He looked miserable. 

"Jeremy, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to be involved, I just wanted a friend. I didn't think they would attack so soon!" Gavin seemed almost in tears, and Jeremy moved closer, opening his arms yet again. Gavin smiled slowly, moving into his arms. Then, he hugged back, holding Jersey tightly. 

"We should go out, Lil J. They're waiting. Jack made pancakes."

So, they headed through the penthouse, Gavin leading him into a kitchen attached to a dining room. Sitting at the head of the table was Geoff, eating from a plate of pancakes. Ryan was next to him, across from an empty seat. Michael was next to this empty seat. Then was Trevor and Alfredo, who wore clothes similar to each other. 

Across from Alfredo was a woman Jeremy had never seen, who wore a green crop top jacket over a yellow shirt. Next to her was a man with a streak of blue in his hair, and then was another empty chair next to Ryan. Gavin smiled at Jeremy, then went and sat next to Michael. Ryan waved him over, and so Jeremy sat in the seat between blue hair and Ryan. 

Once he sat down, he realized that everyone but himself had food in front of them. This was remedied by a redheaded woman bringing out two plates of pancakes, setting one in front of Jeremy and the other at the empty seat across from Ryan. Jack sat down, smiled at Jeremy, and dug in. 

"Jeremy, you are where few men have been. Welcome to the headquarters of the Fake AH Crew," Geoff announced after he finished his bite. Jeremy nodded along, taking it in. "I'm assuming you are wondering who we are-"

"Gavin is the Golden Boy, that was obvious from last night. Rye is the Vagabond. Jack is Jack, clearly. You're the Kingpin. You sit at the head, and have tattoos. Trevor is the getaway guy from the other day, he said so when we were out drinking. Alfredo was red jacket. He was shooting out of the window." Jeremy said the words without thinking, locking eyes with a shocked Geoff. 

"Oh, uh, okay. You are more insightful than I thought. Okay, um."

"I want to join."

This was met with shouts of concern, and the room was filled with the sounds of talking. Only Jeremy and Geoff were silent, Jeremy looking determined and Geoff thinking. He waved off everyone and a hush fell over the room. "Why?"

"I need to do something. I can't just sit there while my life is in danger, unable to do anything. I have skills. I may not be able to shoot a gun, but I can fight. I used to be the top guy in Boston. Brownman recommended me in one of the nearby fight clubs. Ryan can attest. You heard me list off who you are, I am more perceptive than most. I am a strength, not a reliability."

To Jeremy's surprise, Gavin spoke up then. "He knocked a dude out in one hit last night, Geoffrey. He's good."

Geoff stood and walked to Jeremy, stopping at his chair. Jermey quickly stood, watching him stick out a hand. Jeremy quickly took it, and the two men shook hands. 

"Welcome to the Fakes, Jeremy. Now, we just need your code name."

"Oh that's easy. 

"I'm Rimmy Tim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This has been fun.   
I should have a sequel starting up soon, but I'm going to be doing more one shots for a bit. I do take requests so lemme know if ya have any!!   
Thanks for reading and being on this journey with me. Hope you enjoyed my first ever finished, published, multichaptered fic!   
💜💜🔶🦇🔶💜💜


End file.
